Belonging
by Princess Lucy
Summary: Peter reveals a secret his parents have been keeping for fourteen years. More details inside coauthored with Dearheart.Due to Dearheart's busy schedule I am writing this alone now
1. Chapter prologue

﻿

Title: Belonging

Summary: Peter Pevensie had always felt safe and secure in the arms of his parents. But on one fateful day, he discovered something...a secret unveiled that made him question all he knew. Who was he really? Where did he truly **belong**? Was his whole family a lie?

* * *

**Prologue**

The girl was running. Running from everything.

Her parents would never forgive her if they knew. The young man she had given her love to only returned it with hate, yet refused to let her escape from him. Her friends had abandoned her long ago, leaving her to drown in her despair.

She was trapped. Alone. There was no one who cared, no one who _would_ care. Hope was something she hadn't had much of in a long time.

There was no escape for her, maybe, but it didn't have to be that way for her four-week-old son. The least she could do for him was give him a Future; a glimmer of light to hold on to in a dark world. As long as there was breath in her body, she would make sure her baby boy would never meet the same fate as her.

She kept a tight grip on the basket she held, shivering as the cold December wind cut through the thin fabric of her dress like a cruel knife, her shabby coat offering little protection. Her eyes scanned over the neighborhood, indecision gnawing at her mind. She knew she didn't have much time left.

"Just find a house," she whispered to herself. "Any house."

Her gaze lingered longingly over the houses that had warm, welcoming light glowing in the windows, and she blinked back tears as her thoughts drifted back to the home she once knew. The home she could never go back to.

Her mind fled back to reality as the sound an opening door reached her ears and she shrank back into the shadows, clutching the precious cargo to her chest and watching in anxious silence.

The door of the house in front of her was pushed open, sending more of that lovely, inviting, golden light spilling across the front porch and over the front steps. The figure of a young woman stepped out and put her hands on her hips, her head looking this way and that as though expecting something to arrive at any moment.

The woman finally turned and made her way back inside again, shaking her head with an amused smile and muttering something about "him being late again." The door shut behind her and the warm, homely brightness abruptly vanished, leaving the sixteen-year old mother alone and unnoticed in the dark, empty street.

The baby whimpered.

"Shhh, my love; there, there," she soothed, smoothing back her son's wispy blond hair and rocking him to and fro. She decided to wait and see if anything else happened. This house looked somewhat promising.

The minutes felt longer and longer, and she grew colder and colder. There was no noise, save the sounds of her shaky breathing and the moaning wind that swirled about her.

Just as she was about to give up, her ears picked up another sound; a cheery, carefree sound that seemed out of place in the shadowy street. Someone was whistling.

Soon she saw a young man with a briefcase round the corner, whistling a tuneless, happy song and trudging up the walkway to the house she'd been watching. The door swung open and the young woman came out again.

"You're late again, dear," the woman teased, grinning playfully and giving him a kiss. Smiling and chuckling, the two of them returned to the warmth of their home and shut the door.

The young mother took a deep, shuddering breath and tried in vain to swallow down the aching lump in her throat. She had chosen a place for her son. It was time.

"That one," she choked, viciously fighting back tears as she ran up and placed the basket on the steps. Her fingers trembled as she held the pen, frantically scribbling a short note to the new parents. Ink blurred as endless tears ran down her pale face and dripped onto the paper.

Desperate sobs escaped her throat as she pinned the note to the coverlet and kissed her son for the last time.

"Be safe," she whispered, touching the baby's tiny hands in a final, broken blessing. She stood to her feet and clenched her teeth in determination, not bothering to wipe away the tears as she rang the doorbell, dashed down the steps, and vanished.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Dearheart here! Just wanted to let you know that Princess Lucy was the one who originally came up with this brilliant idea, and now she and I are officially co-authoring this story. The prologue and this chapter were both written by me, and now we've decided that I'll tackle the odd chapters while she takes on the even ones. We both hope you enjoy this story, and we'll do our best to make sure you do! :-)

**PS:** Reviews are helpful and much appreciated! Feel free to give us any and all advice/constructive criticisms you may have!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Almost Content**

"Peter…Peter…come on, wake up…"

He felt someone's elbow prod him, dragging him out of the haze of a catnap.

"Wake _up_, sleepyhead! We're almost at the train station."

"All right, all right," he mumbled, yawning and blinking in mild annoyance as the sunlight hit his eyes."You could have found a more polite way to wake me up than a jab in the ribs, Ed…"

"Oh come off it, Peter," said Edmund, rolling his eyes. "I barely nudged you. And anyway," he added with a grin, "as your younger brother it's my job to find ways to irritate you."

"So I've noticed," replied Peter, dryly.He yawned again and shifted in his seat to a more upright position so he could get a better view out the window. Both he and Edmund were eager to see their family again and enjoy the summer holidays; it had been a rough school term. Part of him was slightly reluctant to go home, however.The bombs had come upon London with little warning, and wondering if you even _have_ a home to go back to anymore isn't the most comfortable feeling.

_Whoo-whoooo!_

"Peter, we're here! And look; there's Mum and the girls!"

The anxiety instantly vanished as he and his brother stuck their arms out the window and waved to them with all their might. The train hissed and screeched to a halt and the passengers all streamed out of the carriage. Without wasting a second, Peter and Edmund snatched their luggage and rushed out, threading their way through the crowds and towards the girls.

Lucy's face lit up as she caught sight of them and tugged on her sister's sleeve. "There they are, Susan! Mum, look!"

Peter grinned and ran forward with Edmund close on his heels, and somehow managed to catch them all in a big group hug.Susan and Mum laughed and hugged back, until a muffled voice said,

"Mmph…Peter, you're squishing me…"

"Sorry, Lu," Peter chuckled, pulling away and giving his little sister an extra squeeze."I forgot you're…smaller."A strange look flashed across his face as the word "smaller" passed his lips, but only for a split second.It was long enough for Edmund to catch, nonetheless, and he gave his brother's arm a subtle, understanding grasp.

The moment was fleeting and before the girls could notice anything, Mum had hugged her boys again and pecked them both on the cheek, beaming proudly.

"Oh it _is_ good to see you all together again," she said. "Now come on, the car's waiting to take you home. I'll help you carry your things…" Talking and laughing, the five of them left the train station and crowded into their old, dusty automobile. And as Peter leaned back in his seat, taking in the familiar, musty smell of the car and enjoying the comforting presence and cheerful smiles of his family – for the first time in a long time – he felt almost content.

--

The car bumped and coughed tiredly as Mum pulled it up to the house and put on the brakes; and they all tumbled out, eager to see their bedrooms again. Peter and Edmund grabbed their suitcases and dashed up the walkway before their doting mother could protest.

"Don't let Fluffers out!" called Lucy.

"Don't worry, we won't let your darling little cat escape," Edmund teased. A year ago he would have said this with spite and heavy sarcasm; but as his mother noticed, all traces of that had now vanished, leaving only a good, healthy sense of humor behind.

Lucy feigned an indignant look and stuck out her tongue. Everyone else simply chuckled at the playful banter between the two. Peter pushed the door open and sure enough, a bundle of fluffy calico fur emerged from the shadows and rubbed against his legs; purring loudly and staring up at him with expectant green eyes. Peter stared back, and couldn't help wishing it would talk to him...

"Hello, Fluffers!" cooed Lucy, darting inside and scooping up her cat in tender arms. "Oh yes, we missed Peter and Ed and Susan, didn't we? Yes we did..."

"Come on, Lu," laughed Susan, standing in the doorway. "Your affection for the cat is holding up traffic."

"Sorry Susan," she giggled, shifting out of their way.

The four of them shed their coats and took their luggage to their rooms; and after everyone had unpacked and settled in, Mum called them all into the kitchen for what they all playfully referred to as "Mummy's Yearly Inspection". As she always did when they returned from graduation, she arranged all four of them in a line and stood back with shining eyes, as though she were admiring a great work of art.

She began with her youngest.

"Lucy," she sighed happily, "you still remind me so much of sunshine; warm, cheerful and bold. The courage and kindness inside you is so visible on the outside, so wonderful to see." Mum tapped her nose affectionately, and Lucy beamed.

"And Susan…" She reached out and lovingly swept a strand of her daughter's raven-black hair out of her face. "How you've grown! Your heart is full of compassion. You are blossoming into such a lovely young lady; so full of grace, beauty, gentleness…"At this, Susan bit her lip and had to blink several times. Mum leaned forward and kissed her forehead, then turned her attention to her two boys.

"Peter," she murmured, gazing at him with distant eyes. "You'll be fifteen soon. It's hard to believe you were a tiny infant, once upon a time." She reached out and gently touched his cheek. "You've grown not only in stature, but in leadership and confidence. I see no more uncertainty in you. You are turning into such a strong, handsome young man…and I'm so proud of how well you've looked after the others."Peter reached up and squeezed her hand with his own, his eyes reflecting the love he saw in his mother's.

"And Edmund…" She put her hands on his shoulders and looked at him…and was surprised to find that instead of staring at the ground, his quiet brown eyes met hers in a steady gaze that was unfaltering. Unashamed. Unafraid. She gave him a proud smile and said,

"Edmund, I can already see how much you've grown in character. You've become such a good brother to Lucy…and to your other siblings as well. It cheers my heart to see that you can look me in the eye again without fear or unkindness. You are a smart, strong lad and you've matured so much…and I have no doubt that you are growing into an honest and wise young man." Her grip on his shoulders became firmer. "I have faith in you."

Edmund exhaled quietly, closed his eyes for a brief moment, and smiled.

Their mother took a deep breath and stood back again to look at them all, and her smile was full of immense wonder and pride. "All four of you have grown and matured so, so much…and in only one year!" Her voice became soft and thoughtful. "You've all changed in a big way. There's something new and different about you now that I can't quite place my finger on."

The four of them shared a smile, and Peter chuckled as he summed up their thoughts:

"You have no idea, Mum."

--

That night, after teeth were brushed and pajamas put on, they all gathered in Peter's room and sat on his bed, and had a good, long talk.

"It was so strange…and frustrating!" Lucy exclaimed. "I used to _know _how to spell; I really did! It was so simple in Narnia, and then…I had to learn it all over again. I was a Queen! I was grown up and I knew things. And now I'm an ordinary schoolgirl again, who can't remember what nine-times-eight is."

"It was the same for me, Lu," said Susan. "Learning algebra a second time isn't much fun. I thought it'd be like riding a bicycle; you know, one of those things you can't forget once you learn it…but when we came back…"

"…it all faded away," Edmund finished glumly.

Peter frowned. "It's like the knowledge is in there somewhere; you can _feel_ it, like words on the tip of your tongue. But every time you try and reach for it, it slips away."

"Exactly."

"One of the hardest things for me was geography," said Lucy quietly. "Looking at all those maps and things…I kept expecting to see…"

"Other places?"Peter smiled sadly and pulled her into a tight hug. "Me too, Lucy."

"I miss it." Her voice trembled slightly. "I miss them. I miss Him. It feels as though I left half of myself behind in Narnia and…it hurts, Peter."

"I know," he answered, his own voice thick and unsteady.

"Don't let's think about that now," said Susan suddenly, defying her tears and putting on a brave smile. "We mustn't grieve too much. It isn't as if we have nothing to live for here in our own world. And anyway, we shouldn't give up hope." She reached out and squeezed her sister's hand reassuringly. "There's still a chance we can get back to Narnia someday; we just need to be patient. Remember what the Professor said." She cast a firm glance at her siblings, daring them to accept the truth and yet keep hoping.

"'It'll probably happen when you're not looking for it,'" quoted Edmund softly, a far-away look in his eyes as he remembered the wise man's words. "'Keep your eyes open.'"

They all smiled fondly as they remembered their stay with the old Professor, and a tiny spark of hope rekindled in their hearts.

"He really _was_ an old dear, wasn't he?" said Lucy. "He was so kind. And it was so wonderful to know someone who _knew_; who really understood."

"Yes," agreed Edmund. "And it was amazing to hear how he knew about Narnia. To think he was _there_, when Aslan first created that world…I'd give anything to see what he saw."

"Oh me too!" exclaimed Lucy. "Riding the first winged horse…"

"Watching the first sunrise…" said Susan.

"Being there when all the animals learned to talk…" said Peter.

And so their reminiscing continued into the late hours of the night, until one by one their eyes closed and they all fell asleep on the bed; each taking silent comfort in the presence of the others.


	3. Chapter 2

﻿

**A/N** "New Lives" is on hold for a while. I am coauthoring this story with Dearheart, check out some of her stories they are awesome.

**Disclaimer: **The entire Pevensie family belongs to CS Lewis, the fantastic creator of all things Narnian; however, I do own Natalie and Elizabeth and all the other random people who may or may not pop up. Anything italicized is a flashback or a dream. Please review!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Lights and Shadows**

"I'm so happy to be back, aren't you?" Natalie stretched her legs and wriggled her bare toes on the prickly grass.

"You're crazy, wearing no shoes on a day like today," said Peter, deftly avoiding the question and casting a skeptical look at his friend. "It's freezing."

"No I'm not, and no it isn't," she retorted stubbornly. "It's a lovely, crisp autumn day and I never get cold. You ought to know that."

"All the same, your aunts would be horrified if she knew as much as I know about how much of a tomboy you are," said Peter with a playful grin. Natalie opened her mouth to throw back an indignant reply, but was cut off by Lucy's eager cries.

"Watch, Peter! Watch me!"

Lucy waved her arms at them as she retreated to the far end of the garden; then took a running start and made a spectacular (and disastrous) attempt at a cartwheel. She landed in a heap on the grass, her limbs sprawled every which-way and her face a comical mixture of confusion, frustration and mirth. Natalie stifled a giggle.

"Bravo, dear sister! Bravo!" called Peter in a theatrical voice and applauding dramatically. "An absolutely _stunning _performance." Lucy tried to glare at him, but only succeeded in breaking into laughter herself as she scrambled to her feet and did another crooked cartwheel, merely to land on her rear end again.

"Good, Lucy!" Natalie laughed. "Though it could use some improvement. You need to keep your legs straight and kick your feet up. Up! No, not your bum; your feet!" She sprang to her feet, leaving her spot beside Peter and lightly jogged over to Lucy's side. Peter watched in amusement as she attempted to teach his sister in the art of cartwheels.

"Now watch how I do it," she instructed, standing with her legs apart. "If you want to take a running start, you need to jump into it." She stepped back a few paces; then launched into a sprint. Flinging her arms up, she did a quick little jump and threw herself into a beautiful set of cartwheels, landing neatly on her feet.

"Wonderful!" Lucy cried, clapping her hands. "I do wish I was as good as you."

"Oh nonsense," chided Natalie. "It just takes practice, that's all. Now you try."

Peter smiled as the two of them continued "practicing" and leaned back on his elbows, breathing in the cold November air and letting his mind wander. Was he glad to be back? It was such a simple question, and yet so complicated. Before, his world had seemed bright and Real and his memories had been beloved silhouettes of the things that had been. Now, it seemed reversed. The world around him felt so...empty. Colorless. A mere fleeting shadow compared to the light and glory of the memories he treasured from the other world he knew. Though he loved his home and his family, Narnia was still a big part of him; and nothing could quite take away the pain of missing it.

Yet at the same time, he was slowly beginning to learn that our world has a Deeper Magic of its own. You just needed to know where to look...

"_Cartwheels and somersaults over the grass_

_My limbs are free and alive_

_Look at me; look at me, tumbling past!_

_I soar with a flip and a dive..."_

The sound of singing and laughter brushed through his thoughts; and Peter noticed with vague amusement that Natalie and Lucy were now swinging each other round and round, laughing themselves silly and singing outrageously out of tune.

"_Acrobat, tumbler extraordinaire_

_I walk on my hands with my feet in the air_

_Come and be free! Let the audience see!_

_Won't you come do a cartwheel with me?"_

Acrobats...tumblers...he had seen some amazing trapeze artists once in Calormene, along with performers who could swallow fire-balls and do breathtaking magic tricks...but the song had ended, and the two girls both collapsed to the ground in breathless giggles.

"Oh Natalie," gasped Lucy in mid-laugh, "you are one of the few girls I've known here who doesn't mind getting a little crazy in a _good_ way."

"Ha, that's a nice compliment." Natalie propped herself up on her elbows and grinned across at Peter. "Come on, Peter! Come join in the fun, won't you?"

Peter forced himself out of the fog of memories, smiled back and shook his head. "No thanks. I'm too lazy and comfortable where I am. And besides," he added with a playful smirk, "it's much more entertaining watching you two act like buffoons."

"We're proud of it!" declared Lucy. "And pleeeeeaase, Peter? Please come and play?"

Peter shook his head again, much to his sister's disappointment.

"Not even my puppy-dog look is working on him, Natalie," she sighed.

"Well then," said Natalie, winking at Lucy and standing to her feet, "we only have one option left. If he won't come join us, we'll have to _make _him."

His eyes widened. "You wouldn't dare..."

"Oh, wouldn't we?"

"GET HIM!"

Peter scrambled to his feet and dodged out of the way, just as they were about to pounce on him; and soon all three of them were chasing each other in endless circles around the garden. Peter, who had easily managed to turn things around, soon caught Lucy up in a tight grip and began tickling her mercilessly. Natalie tackled him from behind amid shrieks of laughter and they all tumbled in a heap to the ground, breathless all over again.

"Well, it's good to see you three have been enjoying yourselves while your siblings and I have been gone."

They all stopped and looked up to see Mum standing on the back porch, arms full of groceries, lips curved upwards and eyes reflecting the infectious mirth she saw in their faces.

"Well, don't just sit there," she added, raising her eyebrows. "These groceries won't put themselves away, you know."

--

Fluffers eyed them silently from atop the icebox, tail swishing back and forth, taking special notice of the cans of tuna they were stashing away in the pantry. She leapt down to the floor and weaved her way through everyone's legs, meowing hopefully.

"Silly cat," Lucy cooed, picking up the fluffy calico and depositing her someplace less underfoot. "Mum, can Natalie stay for lunch?"

Mum glanced over her shoulder while hoisting a bag of flour into the cupboard. "I suppose, if she wants to stay and has her aunt's permission..."

"Please Natalie? We're having peanut butter and jam sandwiches! I haven't had those in years..." Lucy stopped as she realized her slip-up and covered her mouth. "I mean, it _feels_ like years," she corrected hastily.

Natalie didn't seem to notice and gave a hesitant smile. "I suppose, if your mum doesn't mind...my aunts aren't expecting me back for another half-hour and I've got nothing else to do..."

"Oh splendid!" cried Lucy, happily grabbing her hand and dragging her over to where Edmund and Susan were already fixing their own sandwiches.

"How is your family doing, Natalie?" asked Mum, putting the last of the groceries away and smoothing back a wisp of hair. "I hear your aunt Catherine is teaching you to knit."

Natalie snorted. "Yes, and I rather detest it."

"Oh come now, give it a chance..."

"I have and it's awful. I might as well face it, Mrs. Pevensie," she laughed. "I'll make a terrible housewife."

"Now don't you fret," Mum chided. "You'll get the hang of it someday. And what of your father?" she added, in a more serious tone. "Any news of him?"

"No." Natalie bit her lip and cast a swift glance at the calendar. Peter squeezed her shoulder and handed her a knife; and she jabbed it fiercely into the peanut-butter, attacking her sandwich with the smooth, golden-brown substance. "It'll be a year from tomorrow since he went missing. I wish...I wish I could have gone with him somehow."

Mum came over and gave her a light side-hug. "I'm sorry, dear; I shouldn't have said anything."

"It's all right," said Natalie, tucking a strand of flyaway hair behind her ear and dipping her knife in the jar more gently this time. "He'll come back soon...someday...and I _want_ to think of him."

"Our dad's been wounded," said Lucy in a quiet voice. "We want him to come home, too."

"I suspect everyone wants their dads back," said Susan, smiling a very Gentle smile. "But in the meantime, those men need our prayers and support. We need to be a worthy reminder for our soldiers...a reminder of why they are fighting in this war." Everyone murmured in agreement, and Peter felt his heart swell with pride. It was her humble compassion, her proud loyalty and her wise reassurance that made his sister every inch a Queen...no matter where she was.

"So...who did you all stay with?" asked Natalie, changing the subject as she took a big bite of her sandwich.

"A professor," answered Lucy, finishing a mouthful and wiping peanut butter off her cheeks. "He was so kind, and he had a very...interesting house. It was huge and a little spooky at first, but the professor was nice. Wasn't he, Peter?" She nudged her brother out of the way as she reached for a napkin.

Peter blinked. "Mmm? Yeah, he was," he said distractedly, tearing the crusts off his sandwich and accidentally dumping one in the jam, much to Edmund's amusement. Natalie grinned and tossed her strawberry-blond hair over her shoulders, poking his arm.

"Where have you been all day, Peter?" she teased. "You're miles away."

"Sorry, I've just been thinking a lot lately. And don't poke me!" He rubbed his arm reproachfully.

Edmund gave a dramatic gasp, mischief gleaming in his eyes. "You actually THINK? I didn't know that!"

Peter just wrinkled his nose at him and threw a glob of peanut butter in his general direction.

--

_Darkness...peaceful, untroubled darkness..._

_Then the cold came, and he felt hands lifting him..._

_A steady heartbeat...the feel of worn-out fabric and soothing words brushing against his cheek...something was being wrapped around him..._

_He felt himself lowered down, down, put inside something..._

_Movement...a blast of cold wind...the darkness reduced to dimness...there were vague lights and shadows passing over him..._

_So, so cold._

_He heard a voice choke out something...a wave of deep sadness washed over him, but the sadness was not his..._

_More movement...more light and shadows...he saw a bright yellow light above him as the thing he was nestled in settled on solid ground..._

_Something overshadowed him and he saw a face, vague and blurry...more sadness came over him and yet did not come from him...was someone crying? Who...what...why...so cold..._

_Something warm and wet dripped onto his face...was it raining? He lifted his arms and reached out, trying to touch the shadowy face..._

_Don't leave. Please, don't leave._

_Another blast of cold...the face vanished..._

_All alone._

_The gold brightness above him became strangely warm and comforting, though the cold never completely left him...and he thought he could hear the faint echo of a large, deep purr, swirling around him, drifting on the wind..._

_Never alone, Son of Adam._

_The sound enveloped him, calmed him, reassured him...he closed his eyes and smiled as he listened and felt the vibration...rumbling...purring..._

Purring?

Peter groggily opened his eyes and found the cat curled up on his stomach; purring not too impolitely, but loud enough to remind him it was breakfast time.

Someone giggled. "I knew Fluffers would wake you; she always does."

"Lucy, please get this furry nuisance off my stomach," he groaned, reaching for a pillow to hide under.

"None of that, lazybones," said Edmund, striding into the bedroom and unceremoniously yanking the covers off. "Mum's been waiting long enough for you..."

"I can't get up; I've got a bloody cat sitting on me!"

"And you're so weak that you can't even shoo a cat away," laughed Lucy. Edmund snickered.

Peter huffed and sat up; and Fluffers jumped off with a resentful meow. He waited until his siblings had left the room; then sat on the edge of his bed, hands on knees, unease tugging at his mind. He'd never had a dream like that before...

"Peter?"

He glanced up and saw Susan standing in the doorway, arms crossed in impatience.

"What are you still doing in bed? Breakfast is on the table."

"I know, sorry. I'm coming."

"What's wrong, Peter?" A tinge of concern crept into her voice as she saw his thoughtful expression. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, really. I just..." He trailed off for a moment, lost in thought. "I had a dream," he said quietly, almost to himself.

"We all have dreams sometimes," said Susan with an understanding smile. "It's nothing to brood over..."

"No, it wasn't about Narnia or the war this time," said Peter, shaking his head. "This one was different. There was nothing but blurry lights and shadows and shapes...and feelings. I couldn't see hardly anything; I could only feel things. It seemed familiar, like I had been there before...and I think someone was crying."

"Perhaps you read a story and it rubbed off on you," suggested Susan. "Anyway, you need to hurry. Mum says she's planned a surprise for us." She turned to leave, then looked over her shoulder and smiled reassuringly. "It was just a dream, Peter. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."

Peter watched her leave, then shrugged the feeling off and reached for the blankets crumpled on the floor.


	4. Chapter 3

﻿

**A/N:** Dearheart here! Hope you enjoy this next installment! Oh yes...see if you can guess what character inspired me to write the Mermaid. Look at her name, think "Finding Nemo" and you'll get it. (winks)

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Mermaid's Earring**

"Natalie! Susan!" Lucy shouted over the crashing waves. "Ed! Look over here; there's a whole bunch of them!" She set her pail on the ground and stooped down to look at the gleaming shells laying in the sand, glowing over her discovery as if they were scattered jewels.

Peter grinned and gave his mother a side-hug, drinking in the wild, salty tang of the soft sea air and the sunlight dancing on the water. "This is great, Mum; I still can't believe you managed it...and in the middle of November! It ought to be freezing yet it feels like Spring!"

"I'm a mother," she said, smiling and ruffling his blond hair. "It's our job to do the almost-impossible. And anyway, I'm not going to let a bloody war get in the way of my children having a bit of fun at the sea-side."

Peter chuckled and glanced at the others...and noticed they were all standing in a tight group, staring at something in Lucy's hands. He jogged over and looked at them with questioning eyes.

"What's going on? You..."

"Peter." Lucy interrupted him, her voice soft and wistful. She held out her hand to him, revealing what they had all been studying so closely. "I found it when the tide washed it up. It's...it's the Mermaid's earring."

It was a small seashell, gleaming white and iridescent in the sun, polished to perfection by the endless pounding of the ocean waves. It spiraled upwards to a tall point, like the spire of a Calormene palace or a unicorn's horn; and it was so tiny, so flawless, so utterly pure and shining...even the most ordinary person would feel it was eerily beautiful.

"Lion's mane," Peter murmured. He took the shell from her hand and squinted as he held it up to the sun. The light pierced through it, giving it a soft internal glow. He chuckled ruefully and shared a knowing smile with his siblings. "It's practically a match. If I didn't know better, I'd say she'd dropped it somewhere again and it ended up here!"

"A match of what?" asked Natalie, thoroughly confused. "What's wrong with all of you?"

Peter glanced at her, then at Lucy. He smiled again.

"Should we tell Nat about it?"

--

"_Peter, hurry up! The water's perfect! You too, Susan; everyone knows you're the expert swimmer." _

_Peter tossed his sandals aside. "Coming Lu!" He ran across the sand and into the water, accidentally slipping up and landing on his back with a terrific splash. _

"_Ow..." He sat up, wincing slightly and rubbing his back. "I think I landed on a stone or something." Lucy laughed._

"_Next time, dear brother, look before you leap," teased Susan with a prim smile, stepping daintily into the foamy tide._

"_Right, I'll remember that next time," said Peter, grunting as he grabbed her ankles and pulled her under the ripples. Lucy waved her arms at Edmund, who was standing on the beach and eyeing the water skeptically._

"_Come on, Ed! It's not as much fun without you!" She glanced behind her as Susan resurfaced to splash Peter, who in turn lunged at her and missed by inches. Lucy giggled and added, "I think Peter may need your assistance."_

"_I don't feel like getting wet," protested Edmund. She wrinkled her nose at him._

"_Edmund the So-Called Just, that's the silliest excuse I've ever heard. Stop being a wet blanket and come--" _

"_I really WILL be "wet" if I do! You _know_ I don't like sea water!" _

"_Oh please?" begged Lucy. "Pretty please? We've been here a week and you _still_ haven't given the water a chance! It might be different to you here than it is back in England."_

"_Methinks, dear sister, that we must resort to taking him by force," said Peter, eyes twinkling. She grinned._

"_Methinks you are right, dear brother..."_

"_Lion's Mane, my own siblings are conspiring against me! Susan, help!"_

_Shrieks, shouts and splashes ensued as Peter and Lucy chased Edmund down and succeeded in getting him so wet that it didn't matter whether he was in or out of the water. Soon all four were engaged in a boisterous water fight. Many a courtier looked from the windows of Cair Paravel that day and smiled at what they saw._

_Things calmed down later, and they all flopped on the beach to catch their breath and enjoy the sand between their toes. All except Susan. She had fallen in love with the water days ago and was happily practicing her strokes, gliding through the gentle waves like a water nymph. The boys leaned back and enjoyed the sun as Lucy got up to look for seashells, and it wasn't long before she came running back with a prize in her hand and an eager gleam in her eyes. _

"_Oh Peter, Edmund! Look what I found!" She collapsed on the sand next to them and held out her trinket. "I saw it when the tide washed it up. Isn't it beautiful?" she breathed._

_Edmund leaned over to get a better look as Peter took it and held it up._

"_By Jove." He gave a low whistle. "That _is_ a pretty thing."_

"_It's so...white," said Edmund, staring at it hard. "It feels strange, almost alien...but not in a bad way, if that makes sense. It's just so...oh I don't know." He trailed off helplessly and scrunched up his face as he tried to think of better words to describe it._

"_I feel the same way...oh, but it's beautiful," sighed Lucy. "I feel I ought to put it in a velvet treasure-box or something."_

"_Peter! Lucy!" Susan's voice interrupted them, and they looked up to see her standing on the wet sand and waving them over. "Ed! All of you come quick! They're here!"_

"_Who's here?" asked Peter...but Susan was already back in the water, swimming yards away from the beach. He dashed over and swam after her, leaving Lucy and Edmund to wade in the shallows. _

_He finally caught up. Susan's head emerged from the water, her wet hair shimmering and her eyes bright. She looked around her and frowned._

"_What on earth are you chasing, Su?" he panted. _

"_I could have sworn I heard them singing...or could it have been only one?" she wondered out loud._

"_Who?"_

"_The Mermaids."_

_Just then a silvery voice floated by and died on the wind, and they heard a splash somewhere on their right. It wasn't long before they saw the gleaming scales and pale arms of a young Mermaid swimming past._

_The Mermaid's head popped out of the water and she gazed at them with slightly confused eyes. Peter, not forgetting his manners, inclined his head and said,_

"_Good day to you, madam."_

"_Oh y-yes," she stuttered, shaking herself and smiling. "Hello, good day to you too...ermm..." She trailed off, half-humming in that silvery mermaid-voice and bit her lip, glancing around her distractedly._

"_Is something wrong?" asked Susan. _

"_Oh, well...er...I've lost my favorite earring again and I can't find it and...and..." The Mermaid sighed and swept a strand of sea-weedy hair out of her face. "I'm always losing one and finding it again and..."_

"_Could we help you look for it?" offered Peter._

"_I don't know." She twisted her mouth in an anxious half-smile. "I've looked everywhere and it seems as though the sea has swallowed it up for good."_

"_At least tell us what it looks like," said Susan. "We could keep our eyes open for it. It is rather bothersome to lose your favorite earring," she added, smiling sympathetically._

"_Oh thank you, thank you ever so much," said the Mermaid with a slight wriggle of her tail. "Everyone always teases me about be being so flighty and absent-minded and losing things and oh, it _is_ nice of you...but as I was saying, it's a little seashell that spirals up to a point, and it's very small and smooth and very white. You'd know it if you saw it."_

_Peter smiled. "Good lady, I think my sister might have found it. She showed me a seashell she'd found and it matches your description perfectly. We can go back and get it for you, if you like."_

_The Mermaid beamed and clapped her hands. "Oh, how wonderful! Oh thank you so much...what a relief...how can I ever repay you?"_

_Her smile was infectious, and Susan couldn't help but smile back. "Your happiness is payment enough."_

"_Oh, but I must think of some way to thank you and...but who are you?" she asked suddenly, tilting her head a little. "You're not Mer—wait." _

_She dove beneath the water and came up again with wide eyes._

"_You...you have legs! But you're obviously not Talking Fish or water-nymphs or sea-people, so that means..." She gasped. "You're—a Son of Adam! And a Daughter of Eve! And _that _means..." She covered her mouth with a trembling hand. "You're THEM," she breathed. "The Kings and Queens...o-oh my..." She blushed and made a little Mermaid curtsy. "Your Majesties, please forgive my—" _

"_There is nothing to forgive," chuckled Peter. "Yes, I am High King Peter and this is my sister, the Queen Susan...but really, we're still kids. We're not all that different from you. Don't worry about courtly manners right now," he added with conspirital grin. "We get enough of those at Cair Paravel."_

"_Oh you _are_ nice," said the Mermaid, grinning back. "I've never known a King or Queen as nice as you. I've never known _any_ king or queen, for that matter...but can we go get my earring, now?"_

--

"...So we swam back to the shallows where the others were, and Lucy gave the seashell back to her. I'd never seen anyone so happy to get an earring back."

"She _was_ sweet," giggled Lucy. "If a little forgetful. She always was losing that earring, and after we met her, she'd swim by every now and then and ask us if we'd seen it. Her name was...was...oh bother..."

"Dorael, wasn't it?" said Edmund.

"Oh yes, that was the name. Dorael."

"Were all the Mermaids like that?" asked Natalie.

"Mmm, not all of them," said Susan. "Most Mermaids are fair of speech and not quite so flighty, though their moods and train of thought can be as unpredictable as the ocean itself. They are..." She trailed off for a moment and her eyes grew distant as she recalled her memories of those creatures. "Their voices are filled with the depth and clarity and eeriness of the sea. They are wise and beautiful, in their own way, and their eyes are strange and flat...like a fish's. Dorael's eyes were like that, too."

"They are the loveliest, strangest creatures," said Lucy, smiling wistfully. "Their scales are a beautiful blue-silver sheen and sometimes stick to your hand when you touch them. One Mermaid gave me a gorgeous necklace made of those scales as a gift. I...well, I don't have it anymore."

Everyone was quiet for a moment, each caught up in their own thoughts and memories. It was Natalie who finally broke the silence.

"Peter, when you first told me about that place...Narnia, I mean...I didn't know whether to believe you or not." She spoke haltingly, uncertain of how to word her thoughts. "As a friend, I wanted to believe you, yet at the same time I was half-afraid you might be...well anyway, I decided to believe you simply because I know you too well. It's obviously not madness or make-believe and you wouldn't lie about something like this."

Natalie paused, then smiled at all of them and took the seashell from Peter's hand, holding it up to the sunshine as he had done; and once more, the light shone through.

"But I didn't believe without doubting...until now."

It glistened and glowed in the brilliance of the sun, and they were all once more filled with quiet wonder. It was such a small, simple thing, yet so beautiful; and Peter felt immensely comforted.

"Children! It's time to go home!" Mum's voice broke the spell. "Please get your pails and things together; we don't want to leave anything behind."

"Coming, Mum!" called Peter, glancing at the others. "Come on, we'd better go."

Everyone reluctantly went off to collect their discarded light jackets and pails of trinkets.

"Peter, Lucy! Wait!" Natalie ran up to them and held out the seashell, an awkward look on her face. "I think this belongs to you."

Lucy smiled knowingly and shook her head. "That's all right; you can keep it."

Natalie eyed her in skepticism. "Are you sure? I mean, I don't know if it's the earring you talked about or not, but you all seem so homesick for Narnia and..."

"Really, it's fine," insisted Lucy. She cast a fond glance at the seashell, still smiling. "I don't think I need it now."

"What about you, Peter?" asked Natalie, offering it to him.

Peter also smiled. "I think you should have it, too."

"Are you sure?"

"Very." He pressed the tiny shell firmly into her palm and closed her fingers over it. "I don't know if it's the earring or not, either. But regardless...keep it." He met her eyes in a solemn gaze, unmasking for a moment the King that hid inside him. "Keep it, and know that Narnia is a real place that can be seen and touched and known; a place that anyone at any moment might find. Keep it, and know that our world also has a magic of its own. Keep it, be content, and bear it well."

Natalie's eyes grew bright and determined. On sudden impulse, she held out her skirt with one hand and made a small, awkward curtsy to him. She straightened again, holding her head high as she returned the steady, solemn gaze, and promised,

"I will."

* * *

_You've filled this world with wonders_

_And I'm filled with the wonder of Your world_

_--Rich Mullins_


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Two days had passed since the trip to the seaside,the weather had turned colder and it was rainy outside.Everyone was stuck indoors,Natalie had come over after breakfast.

"I'm bored" Lucy said as she hung upside down on the couch ,her feet on the cushions her hair trailing the floor.

"Don't sit like that"Susan scolded,"Peter ,tell Lucy not to sit like that"

Peter barely looked up from his book,"Lulu, don't sit like that " he said absently ,Natalie and Edmund snickered.

"Come here,Lu,I'll teach you how to play WAR " Natalie beckoned her over ,Lucy plopped

down next to Natalie

Peter looked over ,"Nat,don't teach my baby sister card games " he said

Natalie smiled ,"Come on ,Peter it's fun and simple " she patted the space next to her,",my uncle taught me"

Peter sighed,"I think your Aunts would hit the roof if they knew what you did while you were over here" he smiled as he joined them.Edmund followed suit,he looked over at Susan,who was still doing her needlepoint.

"Susan,come on,there's not much else to do" he said

Susan sighed,and put her needlepoint down,Natalie smiled and pulled a pack of cards out of her cardigan pocket and ,and dealt out them out

Before they could start the game,Mrs.Pevensie came in ,"Peter,could you go to the market and get some meat for dinner tonight,the ration coupons are in the drawer in the study"

Peter stood up and walked out of the room. The study was also used as Dad's office or had been while he had been home,most of the time the door was closed,though on occasion one of them had come in just to smell that familiar smell of cologne and to sit in the well worn leather chair.

The study was done in a darkbrown colour,the desk was mahogany and behind it was a bookcase with several volumes of books.The desk was covered with the things the four of them had made when they were little.The crooked ashtray that Lucy had made when she was five(Even though Dad didn't smoke) .Edmund's macaroni picture he had made when he was four and a half,Mum had one too,still hanging up on the icebox.Susan's drawings and his paintings.Photos of them at various ages lined the desk .

Peter went to open the desk and groaned in exasperation the rotten thing was stuck again.He yanked the drawer and it came flying out knocking him off his feet as papers flew everywhere

"Dash it all" he said under his breath, that drawer was more trouble than it was worth.He started to pick up the papers and put them back in the drawer.

Twenty minutes later,most of the papers were back in the drawer,he picked up a folder and three papers came floating out,bending down he picked them up.They were birth certificates for Susan,Edmund and Lucy,that had to be a mistake where was his? Mum couldn't have lost it or misplaced it.She was very organised so where were his papers .He placed the folder back in the drawer and grabbed the ration book,he had to ask Mum why he didn't have a birth certificate.

"Mum,I need to ask you a question" Peter said coming into the living room

Mrs.Pevensie looked up from the socks she was darning,"What's wrong" she asked

"Where's my birth certificate,everyone else has one ,where's mine?" he asked

"I don't know ,honey" Mrs.Pevensie sighed ,Peter stared at her

"How come you don't know,didn't they give you one at the hospital,was I born in a hospital" he asked

Mrs.Pevensie placed the socks next to her,Peter didn't like the look he saw in her face,that was the same look she had when she told them they were being evacuated.

"Mum" Peter pleaded, biting his lip,"Tell me,why don't you know where my birth certificate is or what hospital I was born at.You should know shouldn't you?Youre my mother"

"I'm afraid that's just it ,your father and I were not your biological parents,you're adopted" Mrs.Pevensie admitted.

Peter stared at her,he felt like he had been punched in the stomach,"I'm not yours" he whispered

hoping it was a joke,but one look at Mum's face told him it wasn't.He swallowed as a wave of nausea swept over him.

"What kind of meat did you want" he asked in a voice he didn't recognise,he slipped the mask over his face,no one looking at him would be able to read his feelings.

Mrs.Pevensie looked pained however,Peter was so good at hiding his feelings from everyone else,but she had raised him,she knew that this was devastating to him."Peter"

"I'm fine" he said stiffly, turning to leave.

The rest of the day,Peter felt like he was living in someone else's body,he went through the motions ,but he wasn't there ,even when Susan asked if he was all right,he smiled ,though it didn't reach his eyes and seemed like one of those fake smiles on Lucy's dolls ,and said yes.

He wasn't though,he wasn't sure if he'd ever be all right

**A/N I don't know if they were allowed to play card games back then,but oh well**


	6. Chapter 6

﻿

**A/N:** Dearheart here! Sorry for the loooooooong wait, everyone. It's totally my fault and I'm sorry. I hope this chapter will be somewhat worth the wait and that you'll enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Walking Through the Valley**

_"...Your father and I were not your biological parents. You're--adopted."_

"I'm not yours?"

The scene replayed over and over in Peter's mind as he put his pajammas on. He slipped his nightshirt over his head and leaned against the wall for a moment. Having something solid at his back usually helped him to calm down and think, but that scene...it just wouldn't stop replaying.

_Aslan, help me... _

A small voice wailed inside him like a small child, scared and lost. But there was no answer, no roar, no ressuring breath on his face. He'd never felt so lost or alone in his life. He felt torn apart in three pieces: Narnia, his family...and his real parents. They were out there somewhere, though he had no idea where they were or what they looked like.

_Where do I belong? Where?_

Peter crawled into bed and laid on his side with his back to the door, staring at the blank white wall in front of him. Thousands of words and emotions exploded in his head like deadly fireworks:

_Family...dad...mum...me...adopted...not a Pevensie...how...why..._

He squeezed his eyes shut, trying desperately to silence them; but still they raged on, screaming, taunting, jabbing...

_Not a Pevensie...not your REAL mum...not your real family...not a Pevensie..._

The sound of his bedroom door creaking open sent them screeching to an abrupt halt.

"Sweetheart?" A gentle voice called to him...a voice he thought he'd known and loved. He still did, but the blinding pain and confusion now told him it was a lie.

He didn't answer. Resentment still lingered inside him, crawling along the bottom of his stomach like a horrible snake that would strike through his voice whenever he spoke to her. He heard his mother's small, sad sigh and the rustling of her clothes as she moved cautiously to his bedside.

"Peter? Won't you at least look at me?"

The pain in her voice tore at his heart, but he stubbornly refused to move.

"Peter, please...talk to me," she pleaded softly. "We could always talk here."

He squeezed his eyes shut again. The tone in her voice stabbed him with pain and guilt for not listening to her, but the pain of looking at the person he once trusted so blindly would hurt even more.

She sighed again and laid a tentative hand on his shoulder.

"Peter...I'm sorry."

He tried in vain to swallow the aching lump in his throat and opened his eyes, clutching the bedclothes to his chin.

"Why didn't you simply tell me?" His voice was a hoarse, pleading whisper, shot through with anger that refused to let go of him. "Why?"

He could almost feel his mother struggling to keep her voice calm and steady.

"I wasn't planning on telling you until you reached your sixteenth birthday. I wanted to protect you. I wanted you to be happy..."

"You always taught me that 'honesty is the best policy'...and yet you lied all these years to make me 'happy'?" Peter no longer tried to keep the bitterness out of his words.

"I know, Peter," she said unhappily, "and...I'm sorry. I know you're upset, and you have every reason to be angry with me...but please at least try to understand..."

"Understand what?" he demanded in a deadly quiet voice. He slowly turned on his side and faced her, blue fire flashing in his eyes...or were those tears? "That your not my real mum? That this isn't my real family? That you lied to me and broke my trust? How can you possibly expect me to 'understand' that?"

Mum looked him straight in the eyes.

"All I ask of you, Peter Pevensie, is that you remember this: though you may not have been my own son, _I loved you as though you were._ And no matter what you do...no matter how much you push me away or hate me for what I hid from you...I will always, _always_ love you. Nothing will ever change that. Nothing."

Peter blinked back tears, and Mum reached out to wipe away the ones that escaped. She leaned forward and kissed his forehead; and before she turned to leave, she whispered fervently in his ear...

"Don't you _ever _forget that, Peter. Don't ever forget."

She gave his hand a firm squeeze, then softly tip-toed out and shut the door, leaving Peter to sink into a fitful slumber...

_Lights and shadows passed over him, and again he saw the blurry face and felt the warm drops raining onto his face...but when the face left, there was Nothing. No light, no warmth, no reassuring purr...only darkness, emptiness, dread..._

He suddenly found himself in a maze...a horrible, twisting maze with nothing but dead ends...and in each dead end, he saw the faces of his siblings...each with a different expression.

Susan's eyes were no longer the soft, compassionate eyes of the Gentle, but cold and hard; shunning him without using words. Lucy's eyes were tear-filled and bewildered, full of miserable "whys" and "hows". But it was Edmund's face that was the worst...for in it was a deeper pain and anguish than Peter had ever seen. The look of one betrayed.

The sinister mixture of darkness, confusion and despair swirled around him ever thicker, chocking him...he lunged for the faces, a desperate cry trapped in his throat...and found himself falling...falling...help me... 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter six**

When Peter woke up the next morning ,outside the sun was shining through the gaps in his curtains, .He lay there ,trying to remember what had happened last night ,with a sinking feeling it all came rushing back to him.He wasn't a Pevensie,he didn't even know who he was or where he belonged.

"Peeeeter" Natalie wailed a few hours later "You're not even trying " she said ,she had coerced him into playing a game of chess,but his heart didn't seem to be in it ,Normally he could beat Natalie hands down,but today Natalie had beaten him three times .

Natalie peered at him,he didn't seem to be himself something was bothering him.,"What's wrong ?" she asked

Peter shook his head,not wanting to tell Natalie the truth,he hadn't even told his siblings last night dream had chilled him to the core."I-it's n-nothing I'm just tired" he siad pushing the chessboard away

Natalie pursed her lips,"Don't lie,come on aren't I your best friend? " she asked

"No,I can't tell you,don't make me. You wouldn't understand. I 'm not ready yet" Peter said his face the picture of misery,his blue eyes which were usually twinkling were a dull grey,he looked tired too,like he hadn't slept at all last night.

Natalie laid a comforting hand on his arm,"Tell me ,please maybe I can help" she offered

"I'm adopted" he blurted out,not sure why that came out he hadn't mean to tell her that.But it was too late the truth was out and he couldn't take it back,he waited for Natalie's response.

The room was silent,while Natalie digested the news ,Peter bit his lip,wanting her to say something.

"Do the others know?" she asked finally;

Peter shook his head,"I only found out last night,I can't tell them,what if they hate me"

Natalie looked at him,"I don't think they will,you're their brother no matter who your real parents were nothing can change that" she looked at him her green eyes serious,"You need to tell them,like your mother told you"

Peter laughed shortly it was a bitter sounding laugh,void of any humour,"Mum didn't tell me,I accidently found the adoption papers,she wasn't going to tell me until I was sixteen,that's in a year and a half " he sounded sad and bitter all at once. "I don't even know who she was or why she gave me up,is she dead or alive does she think of me?" his eyes turned misty

"Ask your mother maybe she knows" Natalie suggested.

"What if she doesn't know,then what" Peter asked

"I really don't know,but,Peter ,you're lucky"Natalie said earnestly

Peter stared at her,he didn't feel lucky,"Why am I lucky,Natalie my parents have been lying to me for nearly fifteen years,how would you feel if you were lied to for most of your life"

Natalie glared at him her eyes filling with tears," Don't be so insensitive my mother died when i was four" she turned away normally she wasn't overly sensitive,but this was different.

"I'm sorry,I just meant..." his voice trailed off ,he looked down wishing the floor would swallow him up.

"You are lucky ,Peter Pevensie,you have two loving parents,I should slap you for being an idiot

"Peter!" Lucy jumped into his arms as he came in the door,"Where've you been lunch is nearly ready" her small arms crept around his neck and squeezed tightly. Peter forced a smile for his small sister,he wasn't very hungry.He went upstairs to his room,kneeling on his bed,he stared out the window,the drive lay under a blanket of freshly fallen snow.The door opoened,he didn't turn away from the window

"Peter" Mum said coming into the room,"Where were you?" she asked her voice soft. "Lunch is on the table,"

Peter didn't turn from the window ,he traced a pattern on the frosted window,he could hear Mum sigh softly.

"Peter ,look at me" she said a bit firmly,Peter turned from the window

"That's better," Mum breathed a sigh of relief, " I know your upset and I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner,but your mother wanted it this way"

"What was she like?" he asked slowly

"I don't know,we never really met her," Mum said ."She left you on our doorstep,I know she must have loved you." she said taking something out of her apron pocket,she placed it on his quilt.

"You should read that" she said before leaving .Peter pushed it off the bed without looking at it,it fluttered to the floor.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This is late,I know,but I am going to try to update it now.**

put the last dish away and dried her hands on her apron,she was just about to sit down,when the doorbell rang. Lucy rushed down the stairs

"I'll get it!" she cried yanking open the front door ,a man stood on the other side,he tipped his hat,

"I have a telegram for Mr. and " the man said, came up behind Lucy

"I'm ," she said taking the telagram from him she signed for it and paid him

'Good afternoon" he said tipping his hat again before leaving .

shut the door and opened the telegram .She read it and sank into a chair ,this couldn't be happening, not now after all these years .Lucy tugged her hand.

"Mummy? what is it ,what does it say" she asked , tucked the telagram in her apron pocket and smiled reassuringly at her youngest .

"Nothing,darling ,run along and play " she said standing up and heading upstairs to the boys room ,Edmund was at a friend,s house and Peter was sitting on his bed reading ,he looked up when she came in .

"Honey,I have something to tell you " she said sitting on the edge of his bed "You're father wants custody of you,"

Peter stared at her a look of disbelief and shock on his face ,"My f-father? but why,I'm legally yours aren't I " he asked

shook her head,"You are and you're not ,I imagine your father never gave up his legal rights as a father when your mother gave you up .Don't look so worried,you're not going anywhere " she kissed him .

_______________________________________________________________________

Two days later,a policeman and a lady who introduced herself as ,came to the house,they had been instructed to take Peter to his biological grandparents while the custody battle was going on .

"You can't take him" Edmund said glaring at the constable and ,Lucy clung to Peter and Susan placed a hand on his arm.

Peter turned toward Mum ,she was looking stunned a handkerchief pressed to her mouth ,then he looked at Dad,he pressed his lips together,then stood up

"Now see here,under who's orders have you've been instructed to remove our son from his home" he asked

handed him a piece of paper and he read it ,then passed it to his wife,she walked toward them,and knelt in front of Peter .

"I'm afraid that you'll have to go with them " she said ."Go upstairs and pack okay,I'll come up and help you"

Peter was about to tell her he could pack by himself,then realised that Mum wanted to say goodbye to him away from his siblings so they wouldn't see her crying .Lucy was already crying ,refusing to let go of his neck,Dad had to pry her away. Susan took her .Edmund stood up and followed Peter .

"Peter," Edmund said "Why does he want custody now "

Peter shrugged ,he didn't know ,he turned to to put a shirt in the suitcase ."I don't know"

He continued packing silently,Susan and Lucy came in,Lucy's eyes were knelt down in front of her,taking her little hands in his .

"Lulu,don't cry ,what happened to our little valiant queen" he asked .He looked around at his siblings,"In Narnia we used to be separated remember,I promise I'll write you all every day and perhaps you can come visit " he said trying to smile ,he stood up holding Lucy in his and Edmund came forward and the four of them stood there,their arms wrapped around each other like a chain that wouldn't break.

"Natalie" Susan said pulling away,"You have to tell her,Peter"

Peter nodded and was about to pick up his suitcase,Edmund placed a hand on his arm

"I'll bring it,just go tell Natalie" he said

"Thanks,Ed" Peter said he ran down the stairs and to the front door

"Peter!" called

"I'll be back ,I promise I need to say goodbye to Natalie" he shot out the front door across their garden and over the ran up the steps and rang the doorbell .Natalie opened it

"Peter,are you all right" she asked

"I'm leaving" he blurted

Natalie started to laugh,but stopped when she saw Peter was serious

"Is your family moving" she asked

Peter shook his head,"Not them just me,my real father wants custody of me and I have to live with my biological grandparents until the hearing is 's suing Mum and Dad "

Natalie bit her lip tears sparkling in her eyes .She hugged him ,

"You better write to me Peter James Pevensie" she whispered

"I will,every day,I promise" he said stepping back, was standing by her car waiting for him.

He swallowed,trying to keep the tears in check and smiled ,Natalie reached back and grabbed her coat and walked with him across the garden to his was standing in the handed him his coat and hugged him tightly,running a hand through his blond hair

Dad handed him his suitcase .He wasn't big on emotional scenes,but he hugged Peter anyway.'

"Never forget who we raised you to be" he said scooping up Lucy .

Peter nodded as came over taking his suitcase she looked sad

"I'm really sorry about doing this " she said softly ,she looked at Peter ,"We do have to get going,they're expecting us at a certain time"

Peter followed her down the steps,the snow crunching ,he remembered the snowball fights and snowmen they had built over the .Hardaway placed his suitcase in the boot of the car and opened the door for him .He climbed in ,watching as went around and slid in,she started the car and they pulled away from the house he had grwon up in away from his family ,heading towards a family he had never met..He twisted in his seat watching as the house grew smaller and turned toward the front his tears locked inside .


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I only own the Grandmother ,maid and butler**.**and other servants. The house is a combination of the houses in all three versions of a Secret Garden(1975,1985,1993) the front entry from The Lion,the Witch and the Wardrobe and the house in the movie Five Children and It.**

Peter woke up to the sound of rain ,for half a minute he forgot where he was,then it all came flooding back. he was adopted and now he had to live with his birth father,whom he had never met. He looked around the room,it was bigger than his room at home. There was a fireplace,a tapestry hanging from the wall. A bay window and padded window seat. armoire,wardrobe and chintz armchair.

"The door opened and a maid came in." Good morning" she said in a thick Welsh accent." Did you sleep all right." she rubbed her arms briskly " Bit chilly in here this morning,I'll get right to work on a nice fire." with those words,she knelt in front of the hearth.

Peter stared at her,she had dark brown hair in a braid and fastened with a black ribbon.

"Who are you?" he asked.

The girl sat back on her heels,the brush in her hand," I'm Victoria Minipin,I'm the upstairs maid." she stood up," You best be getting dressed ,The missus wouldn't like it if you were late for breakfast."

Peter scrambled out of bed and reached for his robe," The missus?" he asked a bit confused.

"Your grandmother,this is her house" Victoria explained." She wants to see you before breakfast,I'll come back in a few minutes to show you the way to the dining room." she said picking up her pail and brush.

***********************************************************************

Victoria left Peter standing in the middle of the parlour. He looked around the room. Heavy floral curtains,dark oak paneling on the walls. Paintings hung on the wall. reaching out,he was about to touch one of the paintings,when a voice said sternly.

" Do not touch that!" Dropping his hand,Peter whirled around,to see an elderly woman standing in the doorway. She had greying brown hair and light blue eyes. Her lips were pressed in a thin line and she wore a grey dress with a crystal brooch,she also carried a cane with a jeweled knob .Making her way over to one of the armchairs,she sat down and motioned Peter over.

Taking a pair of spectacles out of her pocket,she looked him up and down," Turn around." she instructed.

Confused,he did so,"Mmm, you have her nose and her you have his eyes,that's good." she said a few minutes later.

Peter looked at her,"Why is that good,what's wrong with my nose anyway? " he asked.

" How old are you." Grandmother asked instead.

" Fourteen,I'm going to be fifteen in a week." Peter replied.

Grandmother put her spectacles back in her pocket,then leaned forward on her cane,"In this family everything you do reflects on your grandfather and I. We are very influential and well-known in the community. Though your grandfather is ill,he is still in charge of the family business. Your father however is the one who oversees the actual work of the employees."

Peter looked at her,then asked," What family business?" he asked.

" We own several glass factories" Grandmother said" Since you are on holiday still one day I will have James take you to the factory."

"James?"

" Your father." Grandmother said,standing up.

As soon as breakfast was over,Grandmother went into another wing of the house and Peter was left to his own devices. Pushing his chair back,he headed in the opposite direction his grandmother had taken and wandered down one corridor after another. and up and down stairs.

Most of the rooms were unoccupied. But when he opened the door to one of the rooms he found himself in a huge library. Bookcases lined the walls and they went from the floor to the ceiling a ladder was in front of one of the bookcases. The room in itself was dim,mostly because of the heavy curtains that were closed. Crossing the room,he opened them letting bright sunlight flood the room,he noticed looked like it hadn't been in use in many years. Cobwebs were in the corners and when he took a book off the bookshelf a layer of dust flew up.

Settling down with a book,Peter started reading. He didn't hear his name being called until Victoria was nearly standing on top of him.

" It's time for lunch." she said when he looked up.

Peter was alone at the table, servants hovered over his shoulder,asking him if he wanted anything else was the soup hot enough,did he want anything else.

Yes,he wanted to say he wanted everyone to let him eat in peace. Even in Narnia the servants never hovered over them this much.

" Where's my grandmother?" he asked when he was finished.

" She and your grandfather eat lunch in their room,dinner too,so you'll only see her at breakfast." Victoria said starting to clear the table

"Oh." Peter said ," Victoria,do you know anything about my father or about my real mother?"

Victoria paused and set the plate she was holding back down on the table.

" I 've only heard stories ,mind you,but your mother was a maid here. The older servants say she was very pretty with soft curling blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Your father was smitten with her they . At first" she added.

" What do you mean at first what happened between them." Peter asked.

"Your father fell out of love with her and met someone else. A heiress,she died however and they had no children." Victoria said ." In fact when your grandparents and father die,you're to inherit all of this."

Peter looked around,then said," What do you mean inherit it." he couldn't believe his ears a week ago,he had found out he was adopted,now he was heir to an entire fortune. It was as overwhelming being told he was to be king and rule an entire land at the age of thirteen.

" That's what I said inherit it." Victoria stood up and left Peter to try and collect his thoughts.

**A/N: Yes,Peter's heir to a immense fortune **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: There's going to be a bit of romance,not between any of the characters,but in some letters Peter finds.**

Peter had been at his Grandparents house for nearly two weeks. It was the same thing every morning,he'd wake up. Eat breakfast sometimes alone,sometimes with his Grandmother( he had yet to lay on his grandfather) after breakfast,Grandmother would leave to do other stuff and he was left usually went to the library.

Wednesday morning,however found him not in the library,but in another unused room,most likely a parlour of sorts. Judging by the furniture,fireplace and piano. On the far wall was another tapestry. Walking about the room,he came to stand in front of the tapestry,pulling it back,he expected to see a blank wall and was surprised when he saw a doorknob. Turning it he slipped in between the opening. He found himself in a tunnel of sorts.

The tunnel was long,dark,winding and a bit damp . The walls were of smooth stone and the floor dipped in several places. The tunnel ended at a door,opening it,he found himself in a room .

The room wasn't very big about . A table and chair sat in the corner. On the table were stacks of paper yellowed with age. Opening one of the drawers,he found matches and a candle and lit it,holding the candle,he carefully picked up one of the letters. it was a love letter

_My darling love,_

_The days seem to grow long every time I do not see you,my heart aches to look upon on your face. If I were not heir to a immense fortune and you naught but a maid,I'm sure our love would not be so forbidden. Money does not matter to me as long as I can gaze upon your sweet face. I would rather lose all my money than live with the knowledge that I have caused you distress. For I must now bid you good night,Sleep well,my sweet one._

_Lovingly,James._

Peter put the letter down and picked up another one,then another they were all the same. It wasn't until the seventh letter that he realised who these letters were addressed to and what they really were.

_My Sweet Elizabeth,_

_I have not heard from you since you fled the house,my letters keep being returned to me._

_I am still very much in love I have been since I laid eyes on you two years ago. Mother says you were pregnant and that's why she dismissed you. My darling,why did you not come to me. Whatever they told you it is not true and though you may have heard I am to wed Violette,I do not love her,I will always love you._

_Lovingly,James._

Peter stopped reading and let the letter flutter to the floor. He didn't understand Victoria had told him that his parents had fallen out of love,but judging from these letters; James was still very much in love with Elizabeth,so why hadn't he told her . If he knew that Elizabeth was pregnant ,why did he not go after her?

**A/N: This is just a little subplot ,I added.**


	11. Chapter 11

When Peter came down to breakfast the next morning he noticed the servants were extra busy cleaning and polishing . Grandmother looked up from her breakfast when he came in.

" Good morning,did you sleep well." she asked .

Peter looked surprised Grandmother hardly ever asked him if he slept well,her mind was usually elsewhere.

"Yes." he said going to the sideboard to get his breakfast,when he sat back down. Grandmother set her fork down.

" I have a surprise for you." she said." Well two actually" she picked up a envelope that had been lying next to her plate.

" A letter from your family." she said handing it to him,he took it eagerly.

" Now for your second surprise,your father will be here this afternoon." Grandmother said waiting for his reaction.

" My father?" Peter looked at her .

"Yes." Grandmother said waiting for his reaction.

Peter sure wasn't sure what to say ;after all his father was a virtual stranger to him,should he be excited? Nervous? Should he even care? though part of him was curious as to what he was like.

***********************************************************************

Peter couldn't get the letters out of his head,no matter how much he tried,he had taken them from the secret room . He had to know what really happened between his parents and he had a feeling Grandmother would not tell him,so the only other people to ask would be the older servants such as Henry who was the gardner.

"Henry" Peter said twenty minutes later,he had tracked down the gardner in one of the flower gardens .There were six flower gardens all together and several other smaller gardens.

Henry ,a pleasant faced elderly man looked up as Peter approached him.

" Ah,good morning,laddie,come to help me do a bit o gardenin'then" he asked in brogue Welsh accent.

Peter dropped to his knees next to the gardner," You've been working here long haven't you?" he asked .

"Near forty years now,why?" Henry asked .

" Did you know my parents." Peter asked.

Henry gazed at him and nodded," I certainly did,you look like your father when he was that age,but you have your mother's disposition. No two people could have been more in love."

Peter sat back on his heels, " I found some letters my father wrote my mother,but she never got them. Victoria told me they fell out of love,but according to the letters I found,he still loved what really happened?"

Henry stood up and sat on the bench, " It's a sad story really and don't go telling your grandparents I told you. They forbade the servants to speak of it" he added warningly.

" I won't," Peter promised.

" Right,then. Well as you probably already know your mother was one of the maids in fact she was your age when she came to work for your grandparents,your father was two years older. Of course since your mother was only a maid,their love was something of a taboo,but they managed to see each other on the sly. That is until two years and five months later when Elizabeth found out she was pregnant. Of course James was already at university ."

" Who found out she was pregnant?" Peter interrupted.

Henry held up his hand," I'm getting to that part. Anyway,your mother found out she was pregnant and somehow the word got around it was passed from servant to servant until it finally reached your Grandparents' ears,your grandmother was upset,but she decided to keep Elizabeth or she would have if your grandfather would have permitted it,but he refused to have such a "shameless hussy" in the house near his son. He threw her out and concocted a story to tell James when he came home for the holiday . He also wrote Elizabeth a letter ,I can imagine what it said."

" But it wasn't true,and he knew it wasn't true that's why my father wrote all those letters,but how come he never delivered them?" Peter asked half talking to himself. He looked at his watch and stood up.

Victoria was waiting for him when he got back to the house," Where have you been,never mind,your grandmother wants you to put something decent on ,your father is here,he and your grandmother are in the parlour."

**************************************************************

Peter stepped into the parlour ,Grandmother was on the flowered sofa,in the chintz armchair sat a man with fine chiseled features clear blue eyes and blond hair,he stood up and came forward .

" You must be my son ." he said holding out his hand. Peter stared at his hand for a minute then shook it.

They both sat down and James spoke up," Mother tells me you're fifteen ,I'm sorry I missed your birthday and the other birthdays." he sat back ," Do you like your adopted family ? Are they good to you?"

" Of course they are,they never treated me like anything,but their own son even though they knew I wasn't." Peter said loyally.

" I'm glad,I'd hate it if my son were being raised by cruel people. It took me fifteen years to track you down." James said sitting back.

" Why,did you ?" Peter asked.

" I was curious about the child Elizabeth gave birth to. I recently tracked her down three years ago and she told me that she had given you up for adoption. It took me quite awhile to find you luckily I had special PI's on the job." James said " Elizabeth also remembered the neighborhood she left you at., so they took it from there."

" What about my mother? Where is she?" Peter asked.

"She lives in Cambridge " James said,he stood up," Perhaps we can take a walk and you can tell me a little more about yourself."

They took a walk in the gardens, " Are you happy here?" James asked.

Peter pressed his lips together,then said slowly," Everyone's nice,but it's not home. I miss my family ."

James nodded and looked thoughtful ," I wanted to teach you about the family business,but there are more important things than work,I suppose. I did want custody of you,but I don't want to take you away from the life you already know."

" I don't have to stay here,not that this place is awful."Peter added hastily not wanting to sound ungrateful.

" You will still inherit all of this ." James said sweeping his hand over the vast estate.

***********************************************************************

Unfortunately Grandfather (who finally came to the dining room for dinner) had other ideas. Grandfather was dignified looking even in a wheelchair .

" You want _him_ to inherit all of this when we die." he said jabbing a fork in Peter's direction. " Ha! foolish waste on the likes of him." he took a bite of meat.

" He's a smart boy,Father ,I'm sure he'd be able to handle the responsibility of managing the estate when he comes of age." James said.

" What of the business,I suppose you'll be handing that over too" Grandfather growled ." He shouldn't inherit anything. I told you that Elizabeth was nothing but trouble. This was her idea wasn't it."

Grandmother spoke up," He's not living with Elizabeth . He was adopted by another couple they have four children."

That was the wrong thing to say." Ah,so the truth comes out,I suppose they want money and instead of working they intend to freeload off hardworking people."

Peter bristled," My parents are not lazy and none of us even knew I came from a wealthy family. They had nothing to do with my being here ,and they most certainly don't want money ."

Grandfather waved his fork in the air," See that he's ungrateful."

" I'm not ungrateful,I just think there's more to life than money,if it causes this much trouble,I don't want any of it." Peter said.

Grandfather wheeled himself out of the room in a fury.

" I'm sorry." Peter said, James pushed his chair back," I'll try to calm him down" he said and left the room.

Grandmother leaned across the table and patted his hand," It's not your fault. I love George,but he's a skinflint when it comes to money. You remind me so much of your mother ,she was like the daughter I never had."

" I want to go home." Peter mumbled,but Gradnmother heard him.

" This isn't easy for you,is it,far away from your family,thrust into a new situation." she asked sympathetically." I think your father would agree with me,maybe it's better if you did go back to a family that loves you,not that we don't love you." she said standing up,she came around and dropped a kiss on his forehead. " Tomorrow,I'll have Geoffrey take you back."

**A/N: Last chapter is next.**

"


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N : Ah,the last chapter ,I'll try to make it long,but if I can't forgive me. **

Peter woke up,knowing something was different about this day,then he remembered. he was going home today! He sat up throwing the covers back,as Victoria came in,he was surprised to see the maid was crying.

" Vicky ? are you crying." he asked ,sliding out of bed. Victoria wiped her eyes with the hem of her smiled tremously," It's silly,of me I know,but I just heard the news,that you're going back to your family today. Don't you want to stay with your real family?"

Peter sighed ," They are my real family,Victoria,I don't belong here,this life," he swept an arm over the room," This isn't my life,I 'm not used to this."

Victoria sat back," But all that money,think of all you can do." the girl's voice trailed off,for her even imagining owning all of this was overwhelming,she had grown up in a family of thirteen.

" Money isn't everything,Vicky." Peter said quietly,recalling his grandfather's face,the man was rich beyond his wildest dreams,yet he was very bitter." But that isn't why you're sad is it?"

"You made the missus happy,I've never seen her smile until you came." Victoria revealed,"We're all going to miss you like mad,why Cook and I stayed up all night crying w hen we heard you were to leave today."

" I'm not going across the world,Victoria,I'm sure Grandmother would let you visit on your days off,if I gave you the address ,and you could always write to me."

" I can't read or write." Victoria admitted blushing with embarassment.

" You can't,I never knew on Sundays,I always see you with the Bible." his voice trailed off.

" Well" Victoria said flushing," I pretend I can read,it's silly and foolish,I know."

" Not foolish.." Peter said recalling the times when he was little when he used to do that. " Victoria,how old are you." he asked suddenly.

" Sixteen." Victoria replied.

" How come you never learned to read,didn't you go to school." Peter asked.

Victoria giggled," I never had time,I was the oldest of eleven children,I had to take care of the little ones."

" I could teach you to read." Peter said.

" You're leaving today,aren't you?" Victoria reminded him.

Peter bit his fingernail,something he did when he was thinking," Well,I guess I could go next week,I do want you to write to me and until you learn to read,you won't be able to write."

" But won't it take long to learn how to read." Victoria asked.

" Not really,I taught my baby sister in a depends on how much you want to learn." Peter said stood up," I'm going to talk to Grandmother meet me in the library about ten ,bring some mending or something." he left the room.

_______________________________________________________________________

Victoria was a very eager and fast learner. " I never knew it coudl be this simple." she said on their fourth day,she had mastered the alphabet and simple words,now they were writing simple sentences.

" Tell me about your siblings." Victoria said copying down the sentence,Peter had written for her.

Peter's eyes lit up," I have three,Susan' s thirteen,she could be sort of bossy,but she's gentle and motherly too. She has this hidden grace deep within her,and she seems mature for her age,though,she actually is." he added quietly. " Edmund's twelve,and I know he'd give his life for me. he has a good sense of right and wrong . He has a way of looking at the world differently than others 's eight and a half,she's everyone's angel,she just lights up a room when she enters. No one can be sad around just has this faith about her ."

" You miss them,don't you.?" Victoria asked tucking her hair back in it's bun.

" Yes,very much." Peter said.

Victoria nodded and turned back to her paper.A few minutes later,she stood up," I should get back to work." she said sighing.

_______________________________________________________________________-

**One Week later**

Natalie was sitting on the couch watching the snowflakes swirl around in the air. She sighed,if Peter were here they'd go ,skating at the pond down the road. Sometimes they'd go alone,other times the five of them would get together.

A car came down the street,Natalie peered out the frosted window,no one drove that kind of car in Finchley,it was long and sleek,in fact that car screamed status. Natalie wondered what sort of person drove that car.

The car stopped and the passenger door opened, Natalie was out of the house in a flash.

"Peter!" she screamed in delight,throwing her arms around his neck," Oh god,I wasn't I mean... you never told us,why didn't you write." she babbled.

Peter returned her hug enthuiastically,"Nice to see you too,Nat,could you loosen up a bit,I can't breathe."

Natalie let go," Oh,sorry,but we never expected to see you again,I thought your father wanted custody of you? What's he like? what's your Mum like? what kind of house do they live in?" Natalie peppered him with questions.

Peter held up his hand," One thing at a time,but I have a question,where is everyone.?" he asked noticing that no one had come out of his house.

" They went to get a Christmas tree." Natalie said," They invoited me to come,but I didn't want to intrude."

Peter nodded,then he turned to the mand standing behind him,"Natalie,this is my father,James."

Natalie looked at the man,she knew now where Peter got his good looks from.

She stuck out her hand," How do you do ,sir." she said politely,she looked at Peter mouthed" later"

_______________________________________________________________________

" All right,spill,what are they like what's the house like?" Edmund and Natalie demanded. It was ten minutes later,after a tearful reunion,mostly from Helen ,Susan,Natalie and five children were in the boys room ,while Helen,George and James were down stairs talking. At first George and Helen were a bit wary about meeting the man that wanted to take their son away,but soon they warmed up to him.

" They're rich,well he is,I never met my mother." Peter said.

" Rich how rich?" Susan asked.

" Very rich,the house is huge,bigger than Professor Kirke's house." Peter replied, " I have grandparents,I liked my grandmother,but I like Nana better,she's a proper grandmother."

" What about your grandfather?" Edmund asked.

" He doesn't like me and I think he's a bitter old man." Peter replied his eyes darkening.

Susan raised an eyebrow," You're leaving something out,what is it?" she asked.

"I'm not." Peter said looking slightly uncomfortable.

" Yes,you are,what is it?" Susan insisted.

Peter bit his fingernail," I have a inheretance." he stated.

"Oh,what do you mean ." Natalie asked.

" I mean when my father dies,I inherit everything,not just the house which is probably worth alot of money,but all his businesses and stocks and everything." Peter said slowly.

" Why is that bad,I don't mean to sound greedy,but I'd love to have a inheritance like that." Edmund said.

" Edmund!" Susan scolded.

" Come on,Su,admit that you'd like to have to never worry about having money for the rest of your life." Edmund said unfazed by his sister's disapproval,he looked at his brother," I take it you don't want it."

" I don't know if I do or don't. Money makes you greedy it makes you do stupid things like lying to your son and telling him the only girl he ever loved never cared for you and kicking a pregnant sixteen year old out and dismissing her from your service." Peter said .

" What are you talking about?' Susan asked,Peter rummaged in his suitcase and handed Susan the stack of letters,he had took them and read them," That's so sad and romantic,they really loved each other didn't they?"

Peter nodded. " I didn't think they did,but that was before I found the letters. One day I want to find her."

The others looked at him,"But why." Susan asked," Don't you love Mum."

" Of course,I still love Mum,I will always love Mum,but I want to know what my birth mother was like." Peter said. "It's all right,it won't be until I'm older."


End file.
